Inappropriate Relationships
by Edi Fel
Summary: A certain blond and his inappropriate relationships. MxM Relationships.


Title: Inappropriate Relationships  
Author: KloakDark/Vale  
Warnings: Language, MalexMale relationships, and I can't say much more or it'll ruin it, but, put it this way, this is not for your typical reader of fanfiction x.x  
AN: Whoot! Second fic from first person and I like this one much better… I dunno, maybe it's just because of who I'm writing about. Much different than before. I can't remember what inspired this fic… probably a lot of clichés in the fanfiction community.  
I hope you all enjoy this one as much as My Boyfriend, The Prostitute because I enjoy writing it.  
Disclaimer: So far, I own none of the characters featured in this fic, though you'll have to figure out who they are –Sticks tongue out-

I'm a bastard. I've always known that, and not the ideal parent, but I could never have imagined myself in this position. It takes all my will not to leave the bed right away as I turn my face to look at him, laying there and looking back at me like a mirror reflecting my younger self. The same angular features, same high cheekbones, same lips. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that, the triumphant expression that signaled he'd gotten just what he wanted from me. I half expect him to pull out a cigarette every time he gets that look.

My long hair falls down my back as I sit up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and pad over the cold tile. Lifting my pants from the back of the chair, I slip my limbs into them and carefully fasten the several buttons.

Frigid grey eyes are on my back, angry at me for not saying anything. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't find the words. But before I could put the shirt back on, cold, delicate fingers slid down my arms, coming together to hold them in front of me. It would be so easy to break away, but he knows I won't, that I can't pull away from his smaller body pressed against my back. Warm breath stirs up strands of my hair, sending chills down my rigid body.

My compliancy to his touches might have amazed me if I hadn't realized the affects so many times before. Soft fingertips slid down my stomach, biting my lip to avoid letting out the sounds of my pleasure. I am so easily lost when he slides those baby-soft hands down my sides and over my hips, my teeth slipping from my lip and releasing a groan.

It's then that he pulls away, kissing the back of my neck and whispering 'See you tonight' in such a sultry tone that I tremble. I had taught him, through my actions, to be who he was now, and it was my own fault that I had schooled him too well for my own well being.

Finally I manage to get the once crisp shirt slipped over my arms and shoulders, fingers fumbling so badly with the buttons that he once again approaches me, a bit of a rough edge this time as he pulls my shirt closed and deftly slipped the hooks into the fasteners.

"I like you better nude." He commented dryly and ran his finger along my hard chest and then ran it the length of my shirt, stopping to swirl it around my navel. A smirk lights his face when he hears my moan and flattens his hand, moving it unexpectedly to press his palm right against my aroused cock and eliciting a gasp.

"Damn it." I can hear the growl in my own voice, but he only finds it amusing and pulls me down to kiss him. The lovely, tainted young lips are bruised from his often overly impassioned snogging sessions. He forgets I'm not nearly as youthful as he is. Pulling away, I can hear my already ragged breaths. I can't take much more of this right now. "You know I have to meet Narcissa. I can't be late; it's not like a Malfoy."

His laugh is so strange, tinkling and almost innocent, but his look his coy and teasing. He knows just what all of this is doing to me, I have no doubt. "It's true, not like a Malfoy at all." His voice is nothing but a purr as he pats me on the butt, as if to say 'don't be late'.

With a defeated sigh, I slip my blazer over the shirt and step into my shoes, carrying the outer robe, my cane, and my typical hair ribbon as I leave the bedroom. I'm never properly dressed when I leave that room, not to mention the apartment, it's an almost impossible feat.

My name is Lucius Malfoy and these are my Inappropriate Relationships.


End file.
